Many portable electronic devices (mobile phones are a good example) require high performance microprocessors/digital signal processors and hardware accelerators (HWA) to support the high data rates and high video quality. Such high performance microprocessors, digital signal processors and hardware accelerators in turn require high peak current power supplies. These power supplies are normally made from switched mode power supplies and are designed to handle the maximum currents efficiently. However these same power supplies also are required to operate very efficiently for low power audio applications such as voice calls or music playback.
Modern processor designs employ clock gating control (e.g. arm wait for interrupt, C55X idle) in order to reduce power but the power supply is not aware of this and continuously supports the maximum current requirement. Such support is maintained since the current will increase immediately when an interrupt occurs. However, such modes of operation have several drawbacks. In particular, continuously maintaining the power supply in a state of readiness for operating modes that may or may not occur degrades the efficiency of the power supply and particularly the expected battery life. In addition, transient response is less than optimal, in particular when switching into a low power mode when the power supply is designed to expect a high power mode. Accordingly, those skilled in the art seek apparatus, methods and computer program products that overcome the limitations of the prior art.